Amber's Jungle Adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: The Jungle Book Movie from 1967. A story request by a fellow author here, 'MasterTigeress'. A world portal, a adventure full of friendship, romance, action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear viewers! Another story for you all to read at your enjoyment! This is a story request by a fellow writer who calls to the name 'Master Tigeress'. Like some of my written stories, this story is a world-crossing tale, and there will be adventure, friendship, romance, and much more. You will like this one, I just know it! So, enjoy! -Traveler.**

-In the Real World of Earth-

Through the clouds, under the baby blue sky, over emerald green forests, shimmering blue pools and lakes, brown or grey roofs of man-made homes, with the golden sun waking up, we soon approach a small town, claimed by the state of Michigan, which has been claimed by the country of the United States, within the continent of North America which has been home to a species called 'Homo-Sapiens', or humans.

It is May 5, 2010 in Assyria Township, a place inhabited by at least 2,000 humans, and the town is sleepy this cool morning, but some humans chose to have a early run with the sunrise at their backs, and one of those humans is Amber 'Mosi' McDuff, a lovely woman.

Amber has a stocky, tough yet petite figure. She is about 5'4, she has waist length red hair, pale skin with lots of freckles, and bright amber-brown eyes. She's 33 years old, and not married.

Amber loves to wear camo for her regular cloth-style. She always wants to have some adventure now and then. She used to have a ex boyfriend who was a total jerk to her and he wants to control everything surrounding Amber, and he also was abusive to her. She broke the relationship up, but that had infuriated him.

Amber loves to travel, and she wants to be free. And much to her ex-boyfriend's aggravation, she loves cats which would hiss at him every time whenever they visited a shelter or a friend's home. And it's not just real cats that Amber loves, she also loves all animated cats ever imagined. So, ever since she watched a movie in 1993 that became her beloved most favorite of all, she became a huge fan of Shere Khan whom is the resident villain of the fabled Jungle Book.

Like her idol, Amber also knows how to fight when she needs to. She knows how to survive in the wild, thanks to being taught by her Native American grandparents. Her paternal grandmother is full-blooded Potawatomi while her paternal grandfather is full-blooded Navajo, hence making her mother half Potawatomi and half Navajo.

Amber's mother found love with a Irish gentleman, and became married, and in conclusion, Amber came into existence, being 1/4 Potawatomi, 1/4 Navajo, and 1/2 Irish. Her grandfather gave her a special name, 'Mosi', which means cat. Ever since birth, she's quick-minded, independent, aloof at times, kind, sharp-eyed, and sensitive.

Every day, Amber has a routine of a good 2-3 mile run around town from her cottage home, loving the fresh air and the feel of the sun behind her. However, her routine's predictable, hence her ex-boyfriend standing upon the sidewalk, intending to confront her when she finished her run. Amber was furious and extremely annoyed that her ex-boyfriend had became a perverted stalker, and she attempted to avoid him by passing him to her home.

But the jerk was persistent, yelling at her that Amber is his forever and ever, but Amber just had enough, and she hit him in the spot where men was most sensitive about, and sure enough, there was a high-pitched scream as Amber ran inside, swapping open her phone to call 911, wanting to see the jerk arrested for trespassing and being a threat to her.

But the bastard was quick to ignore his pain, and he lit up a match, and he dropped it into the stream of gasoline oil which was spread all over the house, focused on the thought that if he couldn't have her, no one could. Amber was surrounded by flames licking all over, and she tried to look for a way out, coughing as she ducked under the smoke.

Then she remembered that she had a secret door to a secret room which has a window that the bastard didn't even know about, and she ran upstairs, running into her office to open up the secret door after she realized that the bastard had locked all known windows up. She ran into the secret room, heading to the window, but realizing that it was old and rotten, and she couldn't even budge it upwards to escape the incoming fire!

She realized she was trapped, and that she was soon to see her family again, praying for a quick death when a glow peered at her tearful/near-closed eyes, and she opened them up to see a green-ish blue glowing portal, and she was wary, distrustful of it, but when she heard the roar of the flames outside the room, coming closer and closer to consume the room...and her...

Amber realized that she had no choice if she wanted to stay alive, and so, with a deep breath, she ran and jumped into the portal, vanishing within seconds before the fire came into the room, leaving a cottage to be entirely destroyed, and a town assuming that Amber McDuff has been completely taken by the fire, but unbeknownst to them, the portal is a door to another world, and there, Amber will have the greatest adventure of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

(Amber's P.O.V.) -Somewhere in the early 1700s of the Animated Jungle Book-

I panted heavily, taking in clear, fresh air as I couldn't believe that Buster tried to kill me, that perverted bastard! I looked around to see shades of green and brown, so many scents overwhelming my nose, and I groaned lightly as I moved to touch my nose when I froze suddenly.

In front of me was a huge ash gray paw, and I moved slightly to see another one, and I turned around to see my side. Ebony black stripes upon a ash gray pelt, and the underbelly a light gray. That would help with night camouflage as I am a Black Tiger.

I looked around to recognize that I was in a jungle, hearing distant sounds of birds, babbling water, and the trees rustling as today feels a bit breezy. I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as my scent glands and nose recognized some familiar things like dew, earth, wood, yet there is some unfamiliar scents like the faint smell of some citrus fruit, and the strange scent of a creature which is faint right now.

I slowly stepped forward, taking one paw forward, then the next paw after, and soon enough, I got the hang of it as I explored my surroundings, thirsty for some water. I made it to a brook, remembering how cats drank back home, and I sorta succeeded at it, figuring that I'd get it properly right within some time, and when I finished, I took in my new reflection, amazed at myself.

Roughly estimating that I am a little smaller than normal tigers, but the length of my body seems to favor over my height, and I figured that would help with retreating if I get into trouble with hunters, and my eyes are light brown with amber speckles in them which is entrancing.

They're not as intimidating as molten gold eyes which tigers employ for the most part, but they would sure grab attention, prey or not. And my body, it's pretty strong, due to the muscles I have, and I thanked for the daily run I had every day back home. I can take over a deer if I can, through I gotta try out on some wild pigs or something in this jungle.

Then my nose is black, not a dark pink like my favorite tiger, Shere Khan, through my cheeks are similar, being a tad fluffier, yet I swore that Shere's cheeks act like sideburns, having that neat cut at the ends. Then my chin is set in, not set out like Shere. Yet on my nose ridge, I have my familiar freckles, through they're black, but still the same number as before, being 10; 5 on each side.

Everything is different, probably because I am a unique female. Then there's the strange fact that I am actually seeing the whole spectrum of colors, yet I knew for a fact, cats only can see yellow, blue, and gray. The glowing door definitely changed me into a tiger, I mean, it did appear in a freaking room surrounded by fire!

Perhaps that's because I used to be a human first, and some ways of my old human life must have been brought over into this new form of mine. Then I flicked my ears up, my head turning in surprise and wariness at the voice which came out of nowhere. "I have not seen you around before.".

I looked around, and I heard the voice, "You seem like you've come from someplace else.". I looked up, and I blinked, instantly recognizing him. Bagheera, the black panther. I realized that I was somehow bought to the animated world of Jungle Book. I nodded lightly, "Would it surprise you that I escaped of being a prisoner to Man?". Not the whole truth, but a little white lie anyway, as I actually came from a human town, and escaping that bastard pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, viewers. Just telling you that in the Disney Universe, all animals are able to see color as there's so many stories of characters doing it here on the site, theoretically speaking. Hence, why Bagheera and the others are able to recognize in color apart from their other senses. Again, enjoy on! Cheers, Traveler.**

(Bagheera's P.O.V.)- A week later-

I yawned softly as I stretched out my paws, glancing outside to see that the jungle is growing alight with the incoming sunrise, and I heard a snuffle nearby, and I glanced to see Amber twitching her ears as if she's dreaming.

She's a quick learner at hunting, and she listened to me when I taught her all the rules of the jungle. She's much different from Shere Khan, in looks and behavior, and to my surprise, I'd would have expected her to be angry at the humans after being a prisoner to them, but when she told me that she was respected by many-man-cubs, she didn't actually look angry, she had rather became misty-eyed about it.

I knew Amber would be curious and excited if I told her that today is my annual visit to the wolf pack. 6 rainy seasons has passed since I've found little Mowgli, and he has turned out to be quite a mischievous, playful man-cub.

I then heard a moan, and I looked over to Amber after glancing at some lovestruck birds. She whimpered softly, "No, no, Buster, leave me alone! You're a bastard! Stop it, you're destroying everything! Don't touch me, Buster! Stop it!".

I shook her shoulder swiftly, calling out, "Amber, Amber, wake up! Wake up, you're dreaming!". Amber bolted upwards, panting heavily as her eyes dilated deeply from fear and horror, looking back and forward in a turn-motion of her head until she locked her eyes upon me, and she dropped to her haunches, taking deep breaths.

Her eyes returned back to normal slowly as her body relaxed, being of tense nerves during the dream. She had this look of regret and confusion as she took a deep breath, glancing at me. "How much did you hear?".

I sighed lightly, "You were saying about a Buster, calling him a bastard, telling him to stop and not to touch you.". Amber looked resigned, and replied quietly, "He wasn't my mate. When he became abusive during the brief fling, I realized it was too little, too late when I saw that he wasn't my dream mate as I had thought. I struggled to be free of him, and when I was captured by Man, I was relieved as he was a coward of Man.".

"I was a foolish youngster, barely a teenager when I met him. I was kept in the village for years. Oh, my parents taught me, but it wasn't enough to survive when I escaped from there. He found me, convinced that I escaped to be with him, but I told him that he wasn't my mate nor that he isn't to be either.",

"After many attempts of running and avoiding him, I had just enough of his perverted stalking, and I gave a share of my strength to cut him off, if you know what I mean, and he became so enraged, apparently thinking that I was too soft toward Man or something, and he snuck into the village, and he caused some humans to drop the fire in one of the dens, and I couldn't stop it...the roar of the red fire, the smoke...",

"Oh, I tried to find any survivors, but the fire was too much for me, and I barely escaped. Ever since I came into this jungle, with rain dousing the village, I never saw him since...I expect he is still alive somewhere or burnt by the fire badly...".

I stayed silent during the whole story which Amber seems grateful for, and I took a deep breath when she finished. "How old are you, Amber?". Amber blinked, hummed softly as she thought, "I was a 1 year old when I was captured, stayed then escaped during the next three years...Roughly, I am a 4-year old now.".

I blinked in surprise, and I sighed softly, "That explains why you didn't have the mate scent among the Man scent recently.". She widened her eyes in bewilderment, "Shit...is the heating season close by?". I took a deep sniff, and shook my head lightly. I spoke, "You're safe until the start of the rainy season. You're lucky that the rainy season this year just had ended barely two weeks ago.".

Amber heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Bagheera. I am just not ready to look for a mate, through I don't suppose if you know any other tigers?".

I wrinkled my nose slightly, "There's Shere Khan, but he's far away in another part of the jungle, which is good news around here. You see, he hates Man. And as I have taught you the rules of the jungle, one must remember,". Amber finished, "'You must not kill Man nor his cattle for you have everything you need in the jungle.'".

I nodded, "Precisely. You see, I am planning to visit the Wolf Pack whom has been looking over a young man-cub.". Amber widened her eyes, "Man-cubs are not a threat, they're innocent youngsters, too small to be molded into hunters...Why is this Shere Khan so hateful of Man, and why have you seem to be bittersweet of him?".

I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath, and I stood up from my seat, opening them up, "I shall tell you on the way. Mowgli's expecting me...". Amber lightly got up, "Is that the man-cub's name? He sounds adorable!". I chuckled softly, "Wait until you meet him. He's a pawful of mischief!".

She nudged my shoulder with a paw, "Then what are we waiting for? Do you think he'd like me?". She steeped out of the cave, glancing back at me with a curious look. I smiled widely, "Of course, he would like you, Amber. I trust you, and he knows me. He's a good boy.". Amber nodded, "I believe you, Bagheera.". My smile softened, and I joined her, heading to the river by south which the Wolf Pack is situated a fair distance from.


	4. Chapter 4

(No P.O.V.) -A few hours later-

The tiny valley besides the Wolf Pack's rocky hills has been echoing with laughter and sounds of barking and yipping.

Above in the trees upon a sturdy and strong branch is Bagheera, the black panther lounging as he watched over the playing group, purring softly in amusement as he conversed with a lovely, mature female wolf who goes by the name of Raksha.

"Every time I visit, I swear Mowgli gets into more and more trouble than he could handle.". Bagheera chuckled softly, and the dark brown-pelted she-wolf laughed softly, "Somehow I think you're right, Bagheera. My little frog is quite mischievous yet he seems to make friends easily. Look at how he's interacting with Amber.".

Raksha and Bagheera glanced at Amber who's laughing as Mowgli and Raksha's latest litter of pups tickled her playfully. "Come on, that tickles! Pups, wait until I get one of you!". She chuckled, panting lightly as she rolled her as the pups grabbed at any piece of fur, teething and clawing as Mowgli hugged her upon the back, "Tell us a story, Amber!".

Raksha would not believe that such a unique gray-pelted tigress like Amber would be such a sweetheart with cubs, but she can somehow see that Amber has quite a pure heart. And Amber is so gentle with Mowgli. Rama have been suspicious, and he would have been gossiping to the rest of the pack, but mostly Akela as he's the alpha of the pack.

Amber gave a hearty laugh, "A story, man-cub?". One of the pups whined softly, "Please, can you, Amber?". Amber crossed her paws, raising an eyebrow, "Can you promise to settle down if I tell the story?".

Replies of agreements called out, and Amber chuckled lightly, and glanced over to see Mowgli still upon her back. "Mowgli, please get off.". The little black-haired boy with big brown eyes, mostly naked as he's wearing a red cloth, he pouted, "But you're so soft like Mama, and Bagheera!".

A stuttering gasp came from Bagheera, "What, soft?! No, no, panthers aren't soft!". Amber giggled lightly, hiding a smirk behind her paw as Mowgli grinned brightly. Amber pointed out, "Bagheera, it's the fur. Fur is soft and cozy to man-cubs no matter where they are.".

Raksha chuckled, "She is right. Mowgli always seemed to love to nuzzle into my fur at bedtime.". Bagheera sighed in resignation, "Even I know not to argue with you, Raksha.". Amber glanced at Mowgli, "You may sit against my side, Mowgli.". Mowgli brightened up, "Thanks, Amber!".

He got off Amber's back, sliding down to rest against Amber's side on the right as the pups settled down around the front of Amber, awaiting Amber to start the story. Amber took a moment to think, then she smiled warmly.

She told the story of the Lion King to the cubs and man-cub who couldn't stop falling asleep, and as the story ended, Amber fell asleep like Bagheera and Raksha. A couple of hours has passed as Mowgli woke up, and he remembered the story, and he wanted to be a lion, roaring.

He went off deeply into the jungle, away from the clearing, determined to roar like a lion. Not even a half hour later, the pups woke up, looking around for Mowgli, and realized that he's gone off to look for trouble again, and they woke up Amber, telling her quickly.

Amber was shocked and terrified, giving out a roar of fear which woke up Raksha and Bagheera, and Amber told them what the pups told her, and Bagheera swiftly called out that he will search throughout the jungle, and Amber insisted that she join in as she thought that it was her story that motivated him to do something crazy.

Raksha took the pups home after telling the felines to find Mowgli no matter what, and that she will send Rama and a couple of others to help look as well. Amber split off from Bagheera, finding out that the wind has been messing up Mowgli's scent, and figured that Bagheera should check out one of Mowgli's favorite spots while she checks upon another favorite spot after Bagheera told her all about Mowgli.

Amber prayed that Mowgli hadn't gone to the ancient ruins or have trespassed into the forbidden areas of the jungle where Shere Khan was said to roam. If Shere Khan is around, Mowgli is in danger, if not sooner or later.

From Bagheera's story about Shere Khan, Amber was both shocked and saddened to find out that Khan's parents were killed by Man when Khan was barely six months old. He was friends with Bagheera, Baloo, and a couple of others when he came to this part of the jungle alone and orphaned.

And then there was a excursion of Man searching through the ancient ruins some time during Shere Khan and Bagheera's teenager phase. To protect his friends, Shere Khan fought Man, and came out alive, but not without some bruises on himself, and he clawed one of them to make sure Man remembers not to come back.

The experience hardened Shere Khan's heart, and after a argument with Bagheera, he left this part of the jungle, and he had rarely been seen since. Amber realized that to change such a stubborn tiger's mind that Man is not all bad, it would be quite the dilemma for her to figure so, but she can be stubborn too!

She then heard a familiar sound, the laughter of Mowgli, and she gave out a roar to let everyone know that she's close to finding Mowgli, and she ran on, making it to a river gorge where the sides are filled with reeds, and boulders are high, hoping that trouble hasn't found Mowgli.


	5. Chapter 5

(Shere Khan's P.O.V.)

I looked up sharply as I heard a roar. It wasn't Bagheera, my old friend, as it sounded feminine. I walked quickly, careful to hide among the ferns and grass as I scented that I was getting close to a river gully. I looked out to see a crowd of wild water buffalo grazing and standing around, and a flash of red grabbed my attention, and I growled lightly as I recognized a man-cub.

A mop of black fur on his head, furless dark tan skin and a red cloth on the body, and the man-cub seemed intent for some mischief among the buffalo. I smirked as I watched the man-cub getting upon a boulder, and he then let out some weak roars, probably impersonating Bagheera.

I have to admit that the man-cub has spirit, but does he show bravery? When he began to roar again, I roared loudly, and ducked down to see the man-cub looking triumphant, then looked afraid when the buffalo stampeded up and across the river gulley, some slamming into the boulder as to escape a predator, and the man-cub was trapped.

The man-cub screamed, calling out in the Jungle language, not that strange Man language, and I narrowed slightly, curious of how long this man-cub has been in this jungle, and I watched the man-cub call out for help when I heard the feminine roar again.

I then saw a flash of gray, a long body, four legs, and it was submerged into the chaos of the stampede, and I glanced to see the man-cub holding on into the edges of the crumbling boulder. Suddenly, another feminine roar came again as the flash of gray appeared, and grabbing into the red cloth of the man-cub, swinging him into the back of the immensely beautiful tigress as she glanced for a way out, replying to the man-cub to hold on.

Dust was high and foggy, but I can make out that it's actually a tigress much to my shock, and the tigress took a big leap as sounds of barking and snarling revealed the wolves nipping at the lagging few buffalo upon the rear of the stampede.

The tigress landed safely in the mostly stomped, dirty grass near the trees, and one of the wolves called out for the man-cub, calling him Mowgli, 'Little Frog', very fitting for the man-cub as he got off the tigress' back, hugging and reuniting with one of the wolves which I was surprised to recognize slightly. Rama, one of Akela's sons, no doubt yet the man-cub calls him Papa.

I was slightly taken back, realizing that Akela actually allowed this man-cub be raised by the pack. I now took a deep look at the tigress, awed at the beauty of herself. Ebony stripes has taken place over her pelt of smoky gray, and the underbelly a stormy gray. Her eyes are warm brown, like the color of dark honey, and she has a black nose. Her fur is fluffier upon the sides from top to bottom.

She is strong yet petite compared to myself, but I can tell that she has a inner grace inside her. I hear the man-cub call her Amber as he hugged her by the neck, and Amber actually looked relieved and lovely as she hugged him with a paw, telling him not to go scare the buffalo again or attempt to be a lion either.

The man-cub looked affronted yet embarrassed, protesting that he wanted to be brave. Amber actually told him a piece of advice which I actually was interested of. The pack thanked Amber immensely for saving the man-cub, and Amber was smiling brightly which brought her eyes out more, making her all more beautiful, and telling the pack to take the man-cub home as it's near to evening.

After the man-cub and the pack left, Amber then looked determined and actually intimidating which sent both shivers and murmurs down my spine. She made it down as close to the river gully, glancing over the spot I stood in, and called out that she knew that I was the one who made the big roar, not the man-cub, and insisting to make a agreement over protecting the man-cub.

She informed me that she will be at the swamp waterhole tomorrow at sunhigh, knowing that the swamp waterhole is neutral ground between my territory and hers. She then left with a glance directed at me, realizing that she saw my eyes, and she gave a smirk at me, flicking her tail slyly.

I lowly growled, half irritated yet half amazed at this crafty, intelligent, protective tigress as I left my spot, heading back into my territory. Tomorrow, then. Amber, quite a name for someone like her. She obviously cares for the man-cub greatly, and I was impressed of the man-cub just slightly as well. We'll see what will happen tomorrow, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

(Amber's P.O.V.) -The next day-

I yawned softly as I woke up in my own cave, situated between Bagheera's cave and the Wolf Pack Rocky Hills, and I stretched out my legs before glancing at my meat storage, and picked out a wild boar thigh, ate it swiftly as I can see that noon's closing in a couple of hours.

I headed out, humming a song as I walked to one of the streams that has leaked out from the river, took a long, deep drink, then turned south to head to the swamp waterhole, knowing that the next three miles would put a thirst after some time of walking.

I heard the gossip of some monkeys, the chatter of birds, a howl from the pack every now and then, glancing to see a couple of vultures flying, not in the circle routine, but more of a normal flight. Then as I got closer, I could hear the distant stomping of elephants, the snorting of the migrating water buffalo. I then made it to the swamp waterhole just a tad early of noon, glad that I made great time getting here.

I flicked my ears to listen for the murmur of Shere Khan's pawsteps as I took a good, refreshing drink, and I lifted my chin slightly as his velvet, deep voice called out, "Salutations, Miss Amber.". I looked up, and I smiled warmly, "Greetings, Shere Khan. Lovely day for a chat, isn't it?".

Khan chuckled softly, "Indeed. So, how is the man-cub?". I raised an eyebrow, "Mowgli's doing well upon the last time I saw him. Now, like his mother, I am highly protective of Mowgli, and I will put anyone in his place if he dares to lay a claw or fang upon the little boy.". Khan nodded slightly, "I suppose you will fight me if you must, or am I wrong?".

I softly rumbled a mix of purr and growl, "I don't doubt the stories of your brute strength or your craftiness as you are a great and dangerous tiger, but believe me, I will fight you to my last breath if I find you a threat to Mowgli.".

Khan smiled craftily, "You are not like the other tigresses beyond the jungle.". I nodded, "Yes, my pelt differs much from yours, and I am fairly more different in many ways as well. Remember, this is neutral ground, so you cannot harm me nor I cannot harm you, agreed?".

Khan nodded as he laid down, crossing his paws casually, "Agreed, Miss Amber.". I sat, watching him carefully, "I was taught to learn about the rules of the jungle by Bagheera as I haven't been in a jungle for years.".

Khan narrowed his eyes harshly, and spoke slowly, "You were raised by Man?". I sighed softly, "Partly. I was born in another jungle, but when I was a year old, Man took me as they were obviously entranced by the beauty of my pelt. I lived in a caged pen for the next three years. All the man-cubs adored me, respected me as I refused their parents' attempts to tame me.".

Khan blinked, "Yet you got out.". I nodded softly, "I escaped barely three weeks ago. Far away from here, it took so much running from him.". Khan snorted, "A mate?". I growled softly, "A stupid fling that happened during my first year. My parents were right about him, something not feeling right about him. He abused me. I was actually relieved when I was taken by Man as he was afraid of them, avoiding them for the next three years.".

Khan huffed angrily, "He found you, didn't he?". I nodded. "It was barely hours after I escaped, and he found me, claiming that he still loves me, but I couldn't just forget how he abused me. I told him that I was glad that Man treated me better than he did. He was convinced that if he couldn't have me, no one could.",

"In the dead of night, he sneaked into the man village, scaring Man to drop some of the fire, and I couldn't save them. The screams of the man-cubs, the smoke, I was surrounded...I somehow found a way out, and I ran as the last rains of the season doused the village. He is damn crafty despite his cowardliness, so I expect that he is dead in the fire or still alive out there, somewhere.". I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes in anger yet regret.

I heard a thump, and I felt a paw touching my shoulder, and I glanced upwards to see Khan standing with a glint in his gorgeous golden eyes, a determined smile adorning his jaw, "If he comes here, may I have permission to beat him for you?". I purred softly, "You have my permission, Shere Khan, and please call me Amber.".

Khan grinned softly, revealing pearly white teeth, "If you call me Khan.". I giggled warmly, "Deal.". Then I raised an eyebrow, "You know, I believe I have some time to chat if you're not busy this afternoon.". Khan chuckled warmly, "It would be a pleasure to get to know you, Amber. You have impressed me yesterday.".

I flickered a ear, and walked past him slowly with a glance, "I am in the mood for a walk, are you?". Khan purred softly, "That sounds perfect. Sunhigh has passed, and it will grow hot, but a walk is nice right now.".

He joined me, side by side, walking in sync, and I am starting to think that he might, possibly, probably have been attracted of me which is slowly beginning, and I actually don't mind it at all. He's a handsome and sophisticated tiger, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

(Bagheera's P.O.V.) -2 years later-

I twitched an ear as I woke up from my afternoon nap, hearing a pained roar in the distance, and I frowned strongly as I recognized that it wasn't one of Amber's roars, but rather one of Shere Khan's roars. I got up to proceed to jump from branch to branch to find out why Shere Khan sounds like he's in pain.

It's strange to hear such a pained roar after I heard his alluring roars during the past two rainy seasons toward Amber's frustrated, heated roars in her secluded hideout in one of the unknown tunnels in the Wolf Pack Hills.

Amber didn't want to be mates yet with any other tiger, even Shere Khan, yet I have been observing that in the dry seasons, Amber seems somehow happier than I have seen her from the first few months I have come to know her.

Also, Mowgli has been more patient than reckless, and he loves the rides upon Amber whom doesn't mind much like me. He has been also asking more questions, and he seems to listen ever so slightly more than before. Yet he has been warned of the rumors about a jackal injuring Man here and there.

Amber was quite concerned as I am, but we are slightly relieved that this jackal hasn't passed into our jungle yet. Shere Khan has been informed as well for I have noticed a slight increase in territorial markers in his part of the jungle.

I sharply halt when I heard Mowgli's voice nearby, and I look down to see him riding Amber. "Do you think Shere Khan's in trouble, Amber?".

Amber growled lightly, "It must be that jackal. You must be careful, Mowgli. You have to stay close no matter what.".

Mowgli scoffed, " Shere Khan's a whole bigger than a mangy jackal! I mean, he's the toughest tiger ever around!". Amber snorted with a smirk, "If Khan hears that, his ego's going to be dragging him over the edge, through, yes, he's bigger than a jackal, but you have to understand, jackals are vicious creatures, and this one has gone beyond that, threatening Man.".

Mowgli sighed softly, "I don't just get it. Why does a jackal hate Man? I mean, Man doesn't have fangs or claws!". Amber spoke, "That's true, and Man leaves the jungle in respect and peace after seeing that we are frightened of them. They do not hunt like me, Bagheera, Shere Khan, or even the wolves, but they are crafty. They lay traps as to kill for meat, and sometimes pelts as well.".

Mowgli frowned, "But I am a man-cub! I don't want to be like Man!". Amber shook her head lightly, "Mowgli, you aren't born in the jungle. Man used to care for you before Bagheera found you and bought you home to Raksha and the others, but you have to understand just like how I convinced Khan, things have a certain way of changing, growing, and adapting.",

"There will be a time to come when you will have to decide for yourself. Man may be crafty, but they do care for their man-cubs greatly like the pack. Man may look different, but they breathe the same air as us, and die upon the earth like us. You are special, Mowgli, and we all know it, but someday, you must go to the man village when you are ready.".

Mowgli looked torn and hurt, "But, but I don't want to leave you guys!". Amber nuzzled his leg softly, "You don't have to, but someday, you will perhaps change your mind. Now, that's enough. We are close to the waterhole. I hope Khan's not hurt.".

I was shocked yet taken back that Amber has been visiting Shere Khan, and Mowgli met him too! Yet there was no harm done which was surprising, and I then realized that Amber has been visiting him the last two years, convincing him of all the good things about Man, and that Mowgli isn't a threat to the jungle. I took up another branch, jumping quietly until I found a hiding spot upon a thick and mostly camouflaged branch.

I heard Amber calling out, "Khan, Khan! I heard your roar, and I know we weren't supposed to meet until the next day, but I thought you would be in trouble!". Mowgli slid down from Amber's back, standing close as he clutched a hand into Amber's fur tightly.

I heard a smooth, soft voice, "Amber, do you have Mowgli with you? I am in need of his help, much to my displeasure.". Amber now looked relieved, and turned her head slightly to see the boulders, "Mowgli's with me. I was too far from the pack to get him home safely, so I brought him. Khan, what happened?".

I startled slightly as one of the boulders moved, wait, not a boulder, but Shere Khan! He walked out, limping with a man thing on one of his paws, and Amber gasped, ran to him, licking him upon the cheek affectionately, "Oh, Khan.". Shere Khan smiled warmly, one of the smiles I recognized from my childhood, and nuzzled Amber lovingly on the side, "I am all right, my dear, just a little off my balance by this damn thing.".

I would have swore that they are mates, but due to Amber not having the mate scent, perhaps still a bit frightened that Buster would find her again, Shere Khan must be courting her if the gestures and behavior is right.

Mowgli walked over slowly, "That's not a thorn or burr. What is it?". Amber growled lightly, "One of Man's traps. I remember them calling it a 'steel leghold'.". Mowgli gasped, "That sounds scary.". Amber leaned down, sniffed deeply, and exhaled slowly, "It is one of the smaller ones, and you're not bleeding out, not yet at least. Mowgli, you gotta get this out. I saw that this trap causes infection if left too long.".

Mowgli nodded, "Okay, what do I gotta do?". Amber nodded, "First, you have to get some leaves, twist them into a sorts of bandage so you can put it upon the wound after you get the trap off.". Mowgli looked around, and went to the nearby tree where I was upon, and he tugged upon one of the vines, shredding off the leaves, and twisting them into a remarkable cloth-type, a 'bandage'.

He came back to the couple, putting the bandage down as he got down on his knees after Amber told Khan to sit as holding that leg up must be hard on his muscles. Shere Khan moaned lightly, "I was minding my own business, marking the far border when I picked up a peculiar scent. I followed it, but at a twist-around bend, the trap sprung out at me, and before I can avoid it, it caught on my paw as you can obviously see. It's painful!".

Amber nuzzled him on the shoulder, "Thank heavens that you gave out that roar. I thought that jackal had finally trespassed into the jungle.". Shere Khan chuckled softly, "A jackal's nothing next to a wild boar. What are you waiting for, man-cub?".

Mowgli replied, "Trying to figure how to approach this thing without hurting you, Shere Khan.". A distressed yet forlorn look appeared on his face, and I realized that he has softened Shere Khan's heart and vice versa.


	8. Chapter 8

(Mowgli's P.O.V.)

I stared at the man trap on Shere Khan's paw. The teeth has gotten into it, but I think I can see a spot visible, almost like there's no tooth there. I looked up at Shere Khan who's looking both calm yet miserable, "Be right back, I gotta get a branch to open this thing up.".

"Just hurry back, Mowgli.". He spoke, and I nodded, getting up, and heading into the border of the jungle, looking for thick, strong branches on the ground. I heard Bagheera's voice, "Mowgli, is this it?". I looked over to see Bagheera walking over to me with a big branch in his jaws, and I grin, hugging him quickly, "That's it, Bagheera! Come on, Shere Khan's hurt!".

Bagheera nodded, gave me the branch which I was exactly looking for, and we both ran back to the waterhole, and once Amber and Shere Khan looked up from their weird snuggling, Shere Khan looked strange as he replied, "Bagheera.".

Bagheera, from the side glance I took, looked sad yet peculiarly happy, "It has been years since I saw your smile, Shere Khan. Do you love her?".

Shere Khan looked suddenly determined with a look in his eyes as he looked straight at Bagheera. "Believe it or not, Amber has made my life much better, and she reached my heart, changing me wholesomely from who I was. I have deeply fallen in love with her, and now I couldn't imagine a world without her.".

Bagheera was silent for so long that I could never thought he'd be like this, and he then exhaled with a smile, "Can we start over? I cannot forget our friendship, Shere Khan.". Shere Khan looked taken back, and glanced at Amber who seemed to glance over at Bagheera somehow, and Shere Khan smiled widely, "You've gotten older, Bagheera.".

Bagheera laughed softly, "Me? You are a few months older than me!". I was amazed and shocked to see such a panther chatting so happily with a tiger, but I grew up in a wolf pack, anyway. I held up the branch, "Um, I got it. This gotta get the trap off.".

Shere Khan nodded, "Come on quickly, then!". I stepped fast as I could, resting upon the ground with the branch edging closer to Shere Khan's paw. I looked for the missing visible spot, and found it, and carefully got the branch into it, stopping once I hit the fur. I pushed hard as I could, and I can see the jaws moving backwards, but it's not coming off!

I groaned loudly, "It's not coming off! I need more weight!". Bagheera appeared besides me, putting his front paws upon the branch besides my weight, and growled lightly, "On the count, then?".

I nodded, "1, 2, 3!". We pushed, and quickly as a bird, the trap came off, and Shere Khan jumped back, holding his paw up higher for him to lick clean the wound. Bagheera sniffed, snorted, "Such a beastly thing.". I dangled the branch forward to the open trap, and when it touched it, I shrieked in surprise as it chomped through the branch, but it was closed entirely as it wouldn't catch anyone again.

Amber growled from her position as she helped Shere Khan with the cleaning of the wound, "Mowgli, quickly, the bandage!". I nodded, grabbing it after Amber instructed Shere Khan to dip the wound in the water for some moments, and then I wrapped the bandage around the slightly bad wound. Shere Khan tested it as he walked, and he growled, "Almost normal. Better not move too much in the next couple days.".

Amber chuckled, "That's my brave, strong tiger. Nothing gets you down.". Shere Khan gave a yucky, weird look at Amber, purring, "Nothing gets past you, my dear Amber.". I groaned lightly, "Get some space somewhere else, guys!".

Bagheera chuckled, "You will change your mind someday about this kind of thing, man-cub.". Amber giggled warmly, "Bagheera's right. Being in love can be a strange thing, but it can be exciting too as well.". Shere Khan agreed, "Indeed. Listen to your elders when it comes to things like love. Now, what are we to do with that man trap?".


	9. Chapter 9

(No P.O.V.)

Two years has passed since the rekindling of Bagheera and Shere Khan's friendship, and in one instance where trouble followed Mowgli once again, the wolf pack met Shere Khan when he saved Mowgli, with Akela reminiscing of the times long past when Shere Khan was a cub.

Yet all is not good in the jungle. The rumored jackal has allied with more of its species, destroying Man in their path, getting closer and closer to the jungle. No one can imagine such a council of wolves, two tigers, one panther to try to find a solution, but they have realized that the jackal has grown far more bloodthirsty, and they all wanted Mowgli to be safe.

And so, the journey to get Mowgli to the man village was indicated. Bagheera dealt with Kaa with a bit of help from Mowgli as Amber and Shere Khan is too heavy for the tree itself, so took to rest upon the base of the tree. On the way, Shere Khan, Bagheera has reunited with Baloo who has taken a real shining to Mowgli, yet trouble has found Mowgli...again in the occurrence of monkeys kidnapping Mowgli which has angered Amber.

Amber was the one who actually lectured King Louie, and scared him into giving up Mowgli, and despite remembering all the advice about Man, Mowgli still doesn't want to go to the man village. After overhearing a conversation between Shere Khan and Amber, Mowgli was angry that his friends want him to go to the village after everything he went through, loving the jungle, and he ran away in the night.

Amber was worried after she checked his bed, and told the others, and without wasting anymore time, they split up in various directions, sniffing and calling out for Mowgli. But the jackals unfortunately have found Mowgli sooner than anyone would've imagined, and Amber was the first one to come upon the scene, and the identity of the jackal was revealed.

It was Buster, much to Amber's horror and shock. She tried to forget Buster all these years, but when his voice and his eyes was revealed, Amber recognized him despite not being human for he's a real-for-life jackal. He used to be a 'easy on the eyes' blonde man with copper blue eyes, having flawless tan skin, but now as a jackal, he has a muddy brown pelt with dull golden splashes here and there, his eyes remain copper blue, but lighter in shade, and he was rather big in size, not the height, but rather the size, probably from feasting like a cannibal on Man.

Despite that Buster has a deep voice, not quite like Shere Khan, and having a strange wild-eyed look in his eyes, he recognized Amber like how she did about him, and they spat at each other, arguing and growling as the past came back to them in memories. Mowgli realized that the jackal was the same Buster that Amber has been angry and afraid about when talking about him, and he wanted to protect Amber from being hurt again.

Amber saw Mowgli start to attack Buster with a stick, and Buster was getting pissed off, and she roared, running to save Mowgli from Buster when Buster ordered the other jackals to attack her. She fought bloodily and ferociously as she could, but it was getting overwhelming for her as they kept coming one after one, then roars were heard in the distance.

Shere Khan and Bagheera joined into the fight while Baloo both fought Buster and saved Mowgli. A bear against a jackal wasn't pretty, but it wasn't quite the same as a group of jackals fighting three big cats. In the chaos, Buster disappeared, leaving his allies to be killed by the trio of cats, vowing to kill Amber when she's alone.

In the end, the battle was done quickly enough with the cats gaining bruises, wounds, injuries, but still standing up pretty good despite the blood loss and the energy rush vanishing from them. Baloo was better off, but still gained some bruises. Amber realized that Buster was still out there, having vanished from the battle like the coward he is, and knew that Mowgli needed to get to the man village now.

And so, Mowgli went to the man village at last, meeting a pretty girl by the name of Shanti, and with a good-bye smile, the cats and bear returned to the village, relieved that Mowgli is safe finally, yet worried that Buster will return sooner or later, especially with the fact that Buster recently found out that Shere Khan is Amber's mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**-As you may have guessed, the portal had taken Buster to Jungle Book shortly after the fire as it somehow heard Amber's wish to forget yet fight Buster for good. Just to calm your curiosity yet might make you sad yet happy as this chapter is the final one of the story. Sorry, but please enjoy, my viewers! -Traveler.**

(Shere Khan's P.O.V.) -Six months later -Epilogue

I took a deep breath of fresh air, taking in the view of my beloved home from my seat upon the cliff point miles high from the cave where my mate and cubs is resting. I still couldn't believe that Amber used to be a she-man, and that Buster was a Man as well.

It was barely two months ago when Baloo bought Mowgli back in a act of wistful longing and desiring to see him again, and how I met Shanti and Ranjan in the chaos when Mowgli was running from Buster who had returned.

I had never seen Amber look so enraged and frustrated before, and I had chills when she ordered me to protect the young ones with Baloo and Bagheera. There was a peculiar glowing blue ball above the two, and it shot off blue lightning at them. I was terrified when I heard screams and bones breaking, but it had only went for a minute when the lights disappeared, revealing my mate as a female human.

I had never thought that such a sight like Amber would have been incredible, but she was incredibly lovely, and Buster was a Man, looking like a similar color to Amber in a way, but still different. The battle was interestingly surprising due to the fighting they did, then they turned back to being their old selves; the tigress and the jackal. Now, I know how my fighting style is, and how Bagheera's fighting style is, but Amber's fighting style, it was nothing like I have ever seen before.

Buster was actually begging for mercy when Amber was done with him as Buster looks worse than Amber was. Amber actually did smile like I used to, and replied that she gave permission for someone else. At that moment, I knew she was asking for me, and I licked her head, nuzzling her warmly as I complimented her, and she went off with the others, pushing the young ones, and before she exited the ruins, she gave a nod at me, and I growled lightly.

Buster, he shrunk back as he's terrified of me as I came over calmly and cool-headed, smirking with a chuckle, and I casually commented that I was disgusted of him treating my mate like a prize, and he pleaded that he didn't mean to, but I retorted to say that he chose wrong, and now it was too late. I felt relieved yet satisfied when I watched the life go out of his eyes, and I saw the glowing blue ball again as it absorbed the body, and I presumed that it was taken care of.

I left the ruins, telling my friends that it is over, and there seemed to be that a burden somehow lifted off Amber's shoulders as she actually looked taller now, looking more confident and happy. I was shocked when she told me that she was one month pregnant, hence the anger and protective aura around her, and Bagheera actually laughed when he teased me that she beat me over battle techniques.

I subtly agreed on that as Ranjan asked of the meaning of pregnant, and much to Shanti's embarrassment, she explained that Amber is soon to have babies; tiger cubs to be specific. Ranjan pleaded to see them, and with Mowgli explaining that it takes time for them to come. Ranjan was pouting in frustrated groans as we laughed in amusement as we took them back to the search group.

And now, I expect that Baloo must be telling them by now that the cubs are recently born and awaiting to open their eyes any day now. I heard rustling sounds behind me, and I shifted my eyes slightly to recognize Bagheera coming to me.

"Bagheera, are they here?". I purred softly. He grinned, "Almost. Amber has been asking for you. She swears that today is the day for them to open their eyes.". I nodded, and I smiled, "I will be waiting for the day when I will take them up here, but now, I am anxious to see their eyes. I am still amazed that they are only 8 days old.".

Following Bagheera down the trail upon the cliff, I hear him chuckle, "You are the best of the best in hunting, Khan. You have been and still will be a great father. I am sure Amber is grateful for it.". I sighed, "Indeed.". We eventually made it down to the base, walking quickly to the cave where I can see the old, gray bear telling Ranjan to wait until I get here.

I laughed, "Baloo, no need to tell him as I am here now. Just a moment until I see if Amber's ready.". I entered the cave, and the familiar milky smell greets me, next to Amber's wonderful scent, and she looks sideways at me, "Hello, Khan. I am hearing our friends.". I nodded as I nuzzled her warmly, "Yes, the man-cubs are anxious to see our little ones. Are you ready to allow them in?".

Amber purred softly, "Yes, love. I can't wait to see their faces when they see our babies.". I chuckle lightly, nodding as I call out, "Come in, but be careful!". The gang came in carefully, watching their heads or tails, and as they came closer, exclamations of surprise and amazement was out in the air as Ranjan asked in confusion, "Why is one of them white?".

I glanced at my cubs, mainly the white striped one, and Amber purred, "Sometimes they are born this way because of family ancestry or something else entirely.". She is right. The little white cub is one of two daughters, and her white pelt reminds me of the clouds upon a summer day. She gratefully has our ebony black stripes as to help hide her somewhat if she hunts in the future. She has my dark pink nose, having Amber's fluffy cheeks.

Her sister took after me, having a paler version of my pelt upon her. Amber calls it 'copper red', saying that versions of red are called different things back in her old home. I suppose I understand, but I didn't care about it as she looks lovely like her mother and sister. She has my cream white underbelly, Amber's black nose, and my cheeks.

Our only son took after Amber, having a darker version of her pelt upon him. It reminds me of the dark stormy gray clouds, and his underbelly is the smoky gray exactly like Amber's pelt, and of course, he has our ebony stripes. He has my dark pink nose, and he also has my cheeks as well.

Shanti asked, "What are their names?". I replied, "We haven't named them yet as we are waiting for them to open their eyes first.". Mowgli blinked, "Are they all boys or girls or either?". Amber chuckled, "The white cub is a girl. The light red one is another girl as well. And the last one like me, it's a boy.".

Bagheera purred lightly, "You two have done well, my friends. Buster is gone for good, and peace has come to the jungle, and your cubs will grow happy and well, only knowing the goodness in our world.". Baloo chortled, "They are cute, that's for sure!".

Shanti gasped softly, "Guys, the male cub is opening his eyes!". I leaned down softly as Amber encouraged him, "Come on, darling, open these eyes.". He whimpered softly, struggling to open them, and I spoke warmly, "You can do it, son.". As if he heard me, he blinked multiple times before successfully opening them fully, revealing his golden eyes, precisely the same in shade as mine.

We all smile at him, and I glance at Amber who nodded. I look at Bagheera, "Old friend, we want you to name our son.". He looked shocked, "That's quite a honor, Khan.". I smiled, "I know.". Bagheera grinned warmly, and glanced at our son, and he spoke softly, "Akash.". Amber chuckled, "Honoring Akela and the sky at the same time, I love it. What do you say, love?".

I nodded, "Very good name for our son, Bagheera.". The man-cubs complimented the name, and our son mewed, saying that he likes it. Amber then nudged me, "Look, our first daughter is taking her turn.". I look over to our white striped cub, seeing her twitch, mewing in frustration as she struggled to open her eyes. Akash pawed her, mewing to her in baby talk, and our daughter finally opened her eyes, revealing that her eyes are exactly in shade to Amber's light brown orbs, ignoring the golden speckles.

"She got your eyes, my dear.". I commented softly as I nuzzled Amber warmly, and Amber chuckled softly, "We have picked the right name for her then. Your name shall be Megha.". Baloo chuckled, "That's fitting as she sure resembles the clouds in a way.". Ranjan giggled, "Pretty!".

Shanti smiled, "That's a very nice name.". Mowgli agreed with a nod, then he grinned, "Hey, the last one is opening her eyes!". We look down to see our pale red-furred daughter blinking, and stopping to fully open her eyes, revealing another pair of light brown orbs like her sister and mother. Amber laughed lightly, "Looks like pork tonight as I was right.".

I nodded, "Very well, I will get a good-sized wild boar tonight.". Amber nodded, gesturing with a question, and I smiled. Amber looked at the man-cubs, asking, "Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan, will you compromise upon a name for our daughter?".

Shanti asked, "You want us to name your daughter?". Amber nodded, "You and Ranjan have accepted me like how Mowgli had, and I wanted to pay that back in honoring me by naming my and Khan's daughter.". They looked at each other, and told us to wait a few moments while they talk in the far end of the cave.

They came back, and Mowgli replied, "We decided on the name 'Savita'.". I purred warmly, "That's perfect, what do you think, my dear?". Amber nodded, "I love it. Welcome to the world, Akash, Megha, and Savita. We are all your family, darlings.".

The little ones attempted to crawl to the man-cubs, and we all watch the young ones play carefully with Amber resting her head upon my shoulder, "Khan, you know what?". I flickered a ear, "What?". A content sigh answered me as she nuzzled my chin, "I am finally home. My home is here, with you, our cubs, our friends. This is a new beginning, a whole start of a new life in the jungle.".

I said nothing, only purring in delight and happiness, falling in love even more with my unique mate, realizing that if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this happen to me, having my old friends back, respected by man-cubs, and having a family. She is right...This is not a ending, but rather a beginning. We are home.


End file.
